Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
A shake (image shake) of an object image can be caused by the shaking of a user's hand which holds a camera main body (causing a hand shaking) when capturing an image by an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera. There has been proposed an image pickup apparatus comprising an image shake correcting unit for correcting the image shake.
Optical image shake correction processing and electronic image shake correction processing have been used as conventional correction processing by the image shake correcting unit. The optical image shake correction processing detects vibration applied to a camera main body with an angular velocity sensor or the like. An image shake correcting lens provided in an imaging optical system is moved depending on the result of the detection. Thereby, the image focused in a light-receiving plane of an imaging element is moved to correct the image shake by altering the direction of an optical axis in the imaging optical system. Also, the electronic image shake correction processing is processing for artificially correcting the image shake by performing an image processing on a captured image.
The performance of the image shake correction according to the conventional image shake correcting unit is likely to affect some difference, for example, the difference depending on photographing conditions, characteristics of a photographer's hand shaking, or the like. The difference depending on the characteristics of the photographer's hand shaking may be a difference of frequency band due to the specific photographer's large hand shaking. Also, the difference depending on the photographing conditions is considered to be conditions, for example, when photographing while riding and when photographing while walking or the like. In such conditions, a shake amount capable of correcting the image shake by an image shake correcting unit is required to be larger because an image shake amount is large. However, the size of the image shake correcting unit may be increased to increase the image shake correction amount.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-258389 discloses an image shake correcting device comprising a first movable barrel for holding a first correction member and a second movable barrel for holding a second correction member, and a fixing member between the first movable barrel and the second movable barrel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-258389 discloses an image shake correcting device for driving the first correction member and the second correction member inversely to obtain a large correction angle with few drive stroke. However, the performance of the image shake correction is reduced depending on the differences between the characteristics of the photographer's hand shaking, the photographing conditions or the like when the correction angle is only expanded, such as the image shake correcting device.